Mine
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Wheeljack and his relationship with Miko. A novel about the vision of a mech Wrecker. Wheeljack x Miko oneshot . Enjoy . No flames .


Title: Mine  
Universe: TFP  
Par: Wheeljack x Miko, with mention of other couples  
Warnings: OOC, mech x girl relationship, xenophily, a little angst, spoilers  
Rated: T  
Summary: Wheeljack and his relationship with Miko. A novel about the vision of a mech Wrecker.

Wheeljack P.O.V.  
"It has been a while. A good time. Fighting, smashing and killing decepticons disgusting and smelly. Explosions, betrayals, losses, deaths and screams. All this part of my life for so long. Could not drop it. Not really. Times change, Arcee is right. But, I do not. Nobody will make me give up my way of being wrecker. Neither Ultra Magnus boring, even the almighty and respected Optimus Prime . Perhaps, even she.  
She. So small. So ephemeral. As susceptible ace adversity. But, full of fire, strength and courage. A moment of insane revenge, she protected me , killing the scum of Hardshell. Regarding momentum. Girl, you're wild.  
Indeed, for a long time that a female does not capture my spark. Same time. By the lack of femmes, some mechs tend to mate with organic, even though the ephemerality of them. I do not care how much she will live, but as long as she lives, I'll be by her side.

In terms of behavior, until we're alike. But even that was not hard to conquer her. I thought I had more powerful rivals. Let's examine them one by one. The genius boy is too young for her. Nor does hers type. The young male is considered attractive for his species, he could be a rival and far. Already knew until he was Prime temporary. But lucky for me, he is very attached to Arcee. Perhaps, she thinks that he is the reincarnated Tailgate. Least one rival for me. The older male only has eyes for the nurse. Pity! He does not realize that she is in love with Prime. I hope that after this war, Prime give more attention to her . He needs to have a little fun. Other mechs, who alone could represent a dangerous rival is the Bulkhead .  
Brother, seriously, I like the Bulk. He is my long-term partner. But,he is chock-with the girls. Miko was making soup for him. And he was scared to death to take the initiative. Lost , my friend, lost. Better luck next time. Because now it's my turn. The way was open and Miko fell into my arms.  
Mine ! Miko Nakadai, you are totally mine. For now, only in soul, because you are still young. But once you reach adulthood, I'll claim your body and mark as my bondmate till death do us part. I know you love me.  
You are a wild animal. Your body is frail, but your mind is not. They say that women are fragile. Lie. How do I call fragile someone who kills an inseticon? Someone stole the armor Apex and knew how to make good use? Someone who cares about me, even though all my behavior? You are strong, you are a beast. And can act as female, using those things where you call makeup and costume jewelry.  
I love to hear you say things like, "Come on, hunt decepticons!", "Wreckers rock!" "Jackie is the dude !" .  
I still remember the day you came to me, staring at me in my optical and confessing your feelings. Oh, Miko! After centuries of solitude, you can not imagine how happy I was. I am loved. I am desired.  
I no longer feel alone. My spark is lighter. Because you care about me. You stand beside me. You defend my cause. You proved that one Wrecker need not be a Cybertronian mech . You are living proof that Wrecker is a condition of spark, or soul in your case , and not a race condition.  
So, you're mine. My girl. My future bondmate. My partner. I love you, pretty baby. I love you more than you will ever know. And even after you die, I will keep your ashes inside my spark, so I'll never forget. Eternal love for you, Miko."  
Note: My OTP was Miko \ Bulk. But I even attracted by Miko x Wheeljack. However, the episode 58, "Chain of command", changed everything. My feelings for Wheeljackie x Miko were rekindled as a flaming passion. Soon, I will write a lemom with this couple.


End file.
